sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Hutran-tepti IV
Hutran-tepti IV (b. 2060 BC) was the 44th King of Elam reigning 2035-2016 BC. He was the youngest son of King Unpahash-Napirisha I. In 2035,he staged a coup against his older brother Idaddu-napir III and his brothers' co-ruler and son Kunnam Idaddu-Napir, putting himself on the throne instead, being supported by Humban-Shutur III, Lugal of Anshan and Malamir. In 2031 BC he concluded a peace treaty with Lagash, marking it with the signature of his nail as per custom, together with King Lugal-sha-engur III. This didn't sit well with many people in Elam, who wished to avenge the military domination of Elam by Lagash two centuries prior with subjecting it to the same level of military domination. Several of the noble families began to conspire against the King and support grew for Idaddu-napir to retake the throne. Amongst his chief supporters was his younger brother, Prince Idaddu, the future King Idaddu IX, who managed to persuade many reluctant nobles to side with Idaddu-napir. However Idaddu-napir died in 2029 BC and the conspirators rejected his sons Kunnam Idaddu-Napir and Tan-Ruharater Idaddu-napir as being mere children. So Idaddu-napir's younger brother, the future King Idaddu IX was chosen to lead the conspiracy. In 2030 BC Hutran-tepti IV had a dispute with Chief Minister Bau-Aha-iddin Nanna-Atta, which lead to the Nanna-Atta support of the conspiracy against Hutra-tepti. Hutran-tepti meanwhile issued several orders to benefit the lives of the people of Elam. He abolished Slavery within the three majors cities of Susa, Anshan and Awan and forbade any Elamite citizens to be made into slave by birth. In 2028 he abolished the Kingship of Shimashki, having Ensi Khumma-Menanu XII of Shimashki imprisoned, due to Khumma-Menanu's revolt against Idaddu-napir III, which revealed him as being "untrustworthy". Local resistance to the order would remained dominant in the region under the control of Khumma-Menanu XII's son Kikku-Sive-Temti, until the time of Chedorlaomer I who would restore Kikku-Sive-Temti to the throne as Ensi Kikku-Sive-Temti X of Shimashki. In 2026 he began a large scale reconstruction of the Temple of Humban at Anshan and in 2024 he issued a new legal code, the Law of Hutran-tepti which remained the legal standard of the Kingdom (and future Empire) until the reign of Kidin-Hutran V. In 2020 he created the position of the Amma Haštuk, being the chief female Priestess of Elam, chosen from the Royal family. This position would soon change into the headship of the traditional priesthood serving the Elamite gods, as opposed to the Royal Priesthood which would come to serve the deified Emperors. Hutran-tepti chose his daughter Inanna-amamu (I) as the first Amma Haštuk. In 2019, in an attempt to legitimise his position, Hutran-tepti IV married his desposed nephew Kunnam Idaddu-napir to his daughter Inanna-amamu (I), against Kunnam Idaddu-napir's will. Hutran-tepti then gave him the city of Dur-Kunnam, renamed in his honour, to rule as En, founding what would become the larges family branch of the Eparti family with countless sub-branches. In 2016 BC he was dethroned by a coup of his elder brother Idaddu, who became King as Idaddu IX, with the aid of Buzu Mashti-Atta, the Chief Minister who was actually an ally of Prince Idaddu before he was even appointed to lead the goverment by Hutran-tepti. Hutran-tepti subsequently flead to the court of Humban-Shutur III of Anshan, where he remained until 2013 BC when his son Chedorlaomer I became King. He returned to Susa thereafter, and was given the title of Great Former King and his own small palace in the Alumelu. He died at Susa in 2006 BC. He married Ammashish, later titled The Blessed Mother for having given birth to Chedorlaomer I. She was a daughter of Marduk-Zakir-Shum Ruhurater-Atta, Chief Minister of the Kingdom of Elam 2041-2038 BC. He had issue, one son and one daughter * Chedorlaomer I, born 2041 BC * Princess Inanna-amamu (I), Amma Haštuk, b. 2039 BC